Before Matt Cheats
by fanyetnot
Summary: What happens to a man's car when Sora finds out he's cheating on her? Songfic with Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood. Not for SORATO fans. Hints of Taiora. Please read, and then possibly review.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or Season 4 American Idol winner's songs, though I wish I did. I'd be rich.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic/songfic so I don't expect it to be perfect (or you to like it).

Before Matt Cheats

Sora Takenouchi was walking home one night. The eighteen year-old just wanted to get some fresh air and clear her head. Recently, she started having some problems with her boy friend, Yamato (Matt) Ishida, though he was just called Matt. They argued a lot, though Sora didn't know why. She want to fix her relationship with Matt and decided to walk to his apartment. Just then her cell phone rang. She took out her phone and answered it. "Hello."

"Sora, glad I got to you," a young man, no older than Sora, said. The person on the other end of the line was Sora's best friend Taichi Kamiya, but everyone just called him Tai. "Head over to Yoshi's Bar. Don't get to angry yet Sora, but… Matt's there."

"So my boyfriends at a bar, so what's the big deal?"

Tai began to get nervous but quickly let out a few words, "Here's there making out with some blonde girl from school."

Suddenly, Sora stopped walking. Tears began to fall from her eyes. Then she began walking at a faster pace in the direction of Yoshi's Bar. She told Tai not to go anywhere and that she will be at the bar soon. She began wondering what was going on at that bar.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,  
And she's probably getting frisky...  
Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

Sora arrived in front of Yoshi's Bar soon enough and looked at Tai. Tears were no longer in her eyes. Instead there was rage on her face. In her hand was a wooden bat. She glanced into the bar's front window and saw Matt with the blonde. Then she noticed Matt's new car parked in front of the building. Sora knew how to release her anger.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...  
And he don't know... _

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seat...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Soon after inflicting as much damage onto the car as possible, Sora walked over to Tai and they both looked into the bar. They were watching the rest of Matt's _"date"_. Then Sora turned her attention back to the car.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom cologne...  
And he don't know... _

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seat,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

_  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Sora began to become less angry. She went back over to Tai. Tai gave Sora a hug and comforted her on her lost boyfriend. Sora then began to smile.

_I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
Ohh... not on me..._

Sora looked back into the bar. At that moment, Matt turned and noticed Sora standing in the window. Sora then flipped him off, said something which Matt read off her lips, and then grabbed Tai by the hand and ran off with him down the block.

_Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seat...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

Matt rushed out of the bar and then took a look at his car. It was broken in many places, the tires were slashed, and the inside of the car had been ransacked. All he could do at that point was turn and watch Sora and Tai ran down the block and disappear from sight.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...  
Ohh... before he cheats..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Note: So how was it? Review if you want. I don't care.


End file.
